i miss you
by mypurpleblood
Summary: karkat is in a dream bubble and meets a sollux of two sweeps this is what happened.


p class="system" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold;" title="system"2 sweeps old!twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~/p  
p class="system" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold;" title="system"carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: *he blinks up at him*/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: H-hi/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #626262;" title="user2"CG: *LOOKS AT THE KID, TRYING TO NOT SCARE HIM* HI KID/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: *he looks a little wary*/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: II'm sollux.../p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #626262;" title="user2"CG: NAMES KARKAT *THINKS BACK TO HIS SOLLUX WHEN HE WAS ALIVE AND SIGHS*/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: *he smiles brightly* II know you! II think.../p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: *he looks mildly confused*/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #626262;" title="user2"CG: *SADLY SMILES* DONT HURT YOUR SELF/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: *he frowns* hey II just have trouble remembering is all.../p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: Mituna doesn't wanna look at me anymore he says that II'm a faker/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #626262;" title="user2"CG: YOUR NOT A FAKER *SMILES AND SAYS JOKEINGLY* YOUR JUST A WRIGGLER YOUR TO SMALL TO HOLD ALL THAT INFORMATION/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: *he glares* am not Kk!/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #626262;" title="user2"CG: *HOLDS BACK HIS SADNESS* SEE YOU REMEMBERED/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: *he whimpers* what did II forget?/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #626262;" title="user2"CG: NOTHING... SORRY YOU REMIND ME OF SOME ONE I USED TO KNOW/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: *he nods* II know II know you!/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: Kk!/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #626262;" title="user2"CG: *SMILES, DROPS DOWN TO HIS LEVEL AND GIVES HIM A HUG, WHISPERS SO SOFTLY HE CANT HEAR* I MISS YOU/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: *he hugs him back, crying a little*/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: Kk it hurt.../p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #626262;" title="user2"CG: *PULLS BACK WIPING THE OTHERS TEARS* DONT CRY FUCKASS, YOUR STRONGER THEN THAT/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: *he rubs at his eyes*/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: Sorry.../p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #626262;" title="user2"CG: YOUR GOING TO BE OK SOLLUX *RUFFLES HIS HAIR*/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: *he looks at him* II don't wanna forget you/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: *he clings two him*/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #626262;" title="user2"CG: YOU WONT FORGET ME *HUGS HIM ROCKING HIM BACK AND FORTH* SHH ITS GOING TO BE OK/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: *he whimpers*/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #626262;" title="user2"CG: *PULLS BACK AND REACHES IN TO HIS POCET PULLING OUT A PAIR OF RED AND BLUE SPEC* HERE THESE WILL HELP YOU REMEMBER YOU WONT FERGET/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #626262;" title="user2"CG: ((SPECS/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: *he takes them, smiling*/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: II wanna stay with you../p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #626262;" title="user2"CG: YOU CANT THINK OF TUNA HE'LL BE ALL ALONE/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: He has kankri../p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: He doesn't like me anyway.../p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #626262;" title="user2"CG: IM SURE HE LOVES YOU HE JUST SHOWS IT IN A DIFFERENT KIND OF WAY *PICKS HIM UP*/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: *he nuzzles him, chirping*/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #626262;" title="user2"CG: *SMILES SADLY HIDINT IT FROM THE OTHER* COME ON WE NEED TO GET YOU BACK TO YOUR HIVE/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: No!/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: *he clings two him*/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #626262;" title="user2"CG: SOLLUX I CANT STAY I NEED TO LEAVE SOON... *HE ALMOST FORGOT HE WAS IN A DREAM BUBBLE*/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: Please don't go!/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #626262;" title="user2"CG: *WALKS TO THE BOYS HIVE* HERE I PROMISE YOU, YOULL SEE ME AGAIN I WONT LEAVE YOU FOREVER.../p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: Please please please II don't wanna be alone anymore!/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #626262;" title="user2"CG: SOLLUX STOP! *STETS THE BOY DOWN* LOOK IN A CUPPLE OF SWEEPS GO ON TO A SIGHT CALLED TROLLIAN AND LOOK FOR A USER CALLED CARCINOGENETICIST AND GO "HAY LOSER" YOULL MEET A GRUMPY TROLL BUT HE WILL BE YOUR FRIND, CAN YOU DO THIS FOR ME?/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: *he nods, rubbing his eyes*/p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #626262;" title="user2"CG: GOOD... I NEED TO GO NOW GOOD BYE SOLLUX *KISSES HIS FOREHEAD* DONT FORGET *STARTS TO WALK AWAY*/p  
p class="user1" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #a1a100;" title="user1"TA: *he watches, ears drooping* II miss you.../p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #626262;" title="user2"CG: *HEARS THE BOY BUT KEEP WALKING TO THE BOARDER OF THE BUBBLE TEARS FALLING* I MISS YOU TO *HE WALKS OUT OF THE BUBBLE*/p  
p class="system" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold;" title="system"2 sweeps old!twinArmageddons [TA] disconnected./p  
p class="user2" style="margin: 0px; padding: 2px 5px; font-family: Courier, monospace; font-weight: bold; color: #626262;" title="user2"CG: *HE WAKES UP CRYING* I MISS YOU... I-I LOVE YOU/p 


End file.
